


The Way To You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a conversation I had with marriedtojbiebs where they went "I wonder why Merritt finds it so necessary to tease Danny with hypnotism" and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



"So? Did it work on you?" 

Danny snorts as he shuts the door. Locking it securely behind him, not that it will make a lick of difference in a household filled with members of The Eye. Moving further into the room, he sheds his light jacket to drape it over the back of the chair. Leaning down, he brushes his lips against Dylan's. 

"The poor fool." Danny says. Toeing off his shoes, he folds himself onto the carpet by the fireplace. "Still thinking he has a better chance than a snowflake in hell in trying to hypnotise me."

Dylan puts away the folder embossed with bright important red stamps of 'CONFIDENTIAL', 'TOP SECRET', and 'FOR YOUR EYES ONLY'. Smiling, he drops to the ground next to Danny with a sigh. Wrapping an arm around Danny, he tilts his head and Danny arches up with a happy hum. "Hello." Dylan whispers between little happy kisses and licks.

"Hello." Danny chuckles, running his hand up and through Dylan's curls. 

"Should I talk to Merritt? Get him to stop?" 

Danny shakes his head. "Nah. It's amusing to see him try. After all, my mind's a steel trap. I was taught by the best, after all."

Dylan grins, though it dims somewhat a moment later. "We'll need to tell them." He reminds Danny. A recurrent discussion between them.

"Not tonight." The younger of the two takes to his feet. Keeping his eyes fixed on Dylan, he undresses. The low fire draws out the lines of his body in dim golds and muted light. "Tonight you're mine. And I am yours." Kicking the pile of clothing to the side, he holds his hand out. "Shall we?"

Dylan's hand in his is a heady weight of strength and ownership. Wordlessly, Danny lets himself be pulled into an embrace and a deep, searing kiss. "Lead the way." Dylan murmurs, tracing the curve of Danny's spine with his hand as they tread their way to their bed.

And Danny did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have many feels about this ship](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
